


Spring Beachin'

by GabyElle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, College, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Romance, Funny, M/M, Romance, Spring Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyElle/pseuds/GabyElle
Summary: It’s a little drinking competition to prove who’s able to drink the most while doing a handstand. Lance never understood the idea of it at all.Most of them were muscular-looking so much that Lance simply couldn’t help himself but silently ogled over the size of their biceps, their muscles tensing trying to support their weight while drinking the beer.His eyes continued to wander—until it landed on one guy.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Spring Beachin'

**Author's Note:**

> I actually waited for Spring Break so I can post this fic. Considering I'm not from the US I may have missed a couple of days :)

Lance dreamed of this moment, this once in a year moment and it's finally here. Spring Break. 

Spring Break. The most anticipated beach party for all youths around. Who wouldn’t miss out on that opportunity to have fun at the beach, under the sun, party all day and free beer? 

His excitement was off the charts, and the only one in the group to be looking forward to the best outdoor party under the sun and the sea to cool off, knowing there's going to be so much fun, it wouldn't feel right to come all by himself.

So he did most of the preparations. From the flights and accommodations to the nearest beach where the party is going to be held and because of the crowd, it’s best to act now. 

“The food better be good.” Hunk remarked his gaze frowning at Lance upon touching down the flight. Hunk hunched over, arm on his belly. "If I have an appetite for it." He added in mention of their flight experiencing harsh turbulence that might have affected his motion sickness that he's prone to get.

“From what I heard, the food there is amazing. And I assure you, you can feast as much as your heart content.” Lance responded.

“Then, what the heck am I supposed to do?” Pidge's voice piped, she was least impressed with the whole idea of Spring Break. 

“I don’t know, just sit around and have a drink. If you’re that scared, get a non-alcoholic drink, I’m sure the server is just as thrilled to give you the best time.” He replied with a smirk, simply couldn't help but make fun of Pidge. It pleases him to see her reaction and flipped Lance off with her middle finger. 

“Be nice, Pidge. You wouldn’t want me to call Matt to join us, will you?”

Her eyes widened, “You didn't.” Her voice grew low.

“I did.” 

As if on cue, Matt came strutted up to them at the airport. “What’s up?” Matt asked casually with a wave.

His presence shocked Pidge, “How did you get here?!” She demanded, turning to his brother. 

Lance was shaking trying to control himself with his stifled laughing.

“I took a flight?” Matt explained nonchalantly. "Technically, I took a different flight than yours, earlier in fact."

“I don't want you here!” Pidge exclaimed again.

“What are you talking about? Of course, I'm coming! There's absolutely no way I'm leaving my little sister all by herself on Spring Break.” 

"I don't need protecting, I can handle myself!" Pidge yelled back.

It pleases Lance seeing Pidge this way, seeing that the tables finally flipped for him after keeping up with her constant snark talk.

"There's no need to get heated." Allura stepped in to clear the air between the siblings. "We're here to have fun, besides it's only going to be a couple of days."

The one person who's capable of easing the air between parties, which seemed to have worked with Pidge taking a step back from Matt and walked towards Lance with a hard stare.

"This isn't over." She muttered under her breath, loud enough for Lance to hear.

But Lance wasn't feeling threatened by her words, knowing that she's usually not all capable with her actions, just words.

By hailing a cab, the group made their way to their hotel. Until the drive next to the beach piped Lance's attention to watch the view of the sea, with the crashing waves, the water glistening brightly due to the sun reflecting in the water. It's the view Lance wished to wake up each day to experience, a small smile curling up his lip with the realisation that this trip is going to be worth it and the real event starts tomorrow. 

* * *

It's the morning of Spring Break, Lance's anticipation builds with the thought that the moment he's been looking forward to has finally come. Walking up to the window, he pushed the curtains apart revealing the radiant morning sun and slide the door open as he let himself out to the balcony. The smell of the salty air and the sound of the waves was just music to his ears. He loved the warmth on his skin from the sun itself. With his shades resting on his head, donning on a midriff shirt and the shortest denim shorts. He never felt so ready. 

With Hunk and Matt keeping it casual with a shirt and knee-length shorts. Allura stood proudly in her floral bikini that would match her personality and with her silver curly hair down.

Pidge wore a one-piece swimsuit, and Lance wouldn’t dare say anything about it considering she’s still mad at him for dragging Matt along.

Matt’s eyes grew wide at the sight of his sister’s swimwear, “Oh no, nuh-uh, you’re not going out to the beach looking like that.” He expressed his displeasure as he made his way back into the room and came back out with patterned cloth and tied it around Pidge’s waist tight and secure.

His actions annoyed her, “I’m not a baby, Matt.” She crossed her arms over her chest. 

They exchanged glares that Hunk had to break the tension with a soft cough, “Um, we better get going.”

Once again Allura stepped in, standing behind Pidge with both hands on her shoulders. “Don’t worry, Matt. Pidge will be with me at all times.”

Hearing that seemed to have to ease Matt's worries. "Okay, but I'm still keeping an eye on you, just in case."

They exited out of the hotel room together with a mass of young adults at every corner of the street at this early in the day considering the beach is just a five-minute walking distance from the hotel. 

The atmosphere was buzzing, music blasting out from the large speakers at the area, the party hadn't even started yet and there's already partygoers with plastic cups of booze in their hands.

For the first couple of hours, they stick together in a group taking in the atmosphere of the party that was filled with so much positive energy. Lance couldn't keep up with the energy as his eyes wandered around seeing people dancing, taking a dip and splashing at the beach, bands singing so much that it didn't register to him that he got separated from the others.

It was too late once he realised it. His eyes couldn't find any of his friends.  _ Oops. _

Well there's nothing much he could do now but to have a little fun for himself. He saw a crowd of people gathered at the stage, enjoying the music performance and he decided to make his way there.

Lance joined in the crowd, dancing and jumping as he let the music take over his body.

With the sun at the highest peak in the early afternoon along with the heat was enough to make him sweat, trickling down the back of his neck. Good thing that he’s dressed comfortably, because it didn’t stop him from enjoying the party.

But he needed to cool off. Thankfully, there’s a drink stand close by offering free beer which Lance gladly accepted and did not hesitate further to chug it down, the cold, refreshing sensation did just the trick to cool him off.

The stage was getting a little too crowded for him and decided to take a step back away from it. Lance's gaze drifted to the shore again, the sea seemed to tempt him with the idea of dipping his feet into it. 

Not as crowded as the stage but at least that would allow him to catch a breather. With the pair of flip flops on, Lance soaked his feet into the seawater that instantly gave him the much-needed relief, better than the beer could offer. He playfully wiggled his toes under the water like a child, followed by the desire of wanting to soak his whole body into the water but the idea of getting wet would be a little troublesome. 

A series of loud hollering snapped Lance out of his dazed state and turned his attention to a small crowd of people cheering. Curious, he made his way towards the crowd wondering what’s going on there.

Squeezing his way through between the crowd, Lance was able to stand and managed to stand right in front.

A group of four men doing a keg stand, something that’s usually common around here, even in dorm parties back in his campus which Lance normally avoided.

It’s a little drinking competition to prove who’s able to drink the most while doing a handstand. Lance never understood the idea of it at all.

Most of them were muscular-looking so much that Lance simply couldn’t help himself but silently ogled over the size of their biceps, their muscles tensing trying to support their weight while drinking the beer.

His eyes continued to wander—until it landed on one guy.

He was slightly larger than the others, black undercut hair with short white bangs at the centre of his forehead—odd hairstyle. He has an impressive, defined jawline, something that Lance has not seen that often.

The crowd grew louder, encouraging them while Lance remained fixated by this guy. He has the look of determination just by how his brows furrowed. By the looks of it, no doubt that he'd done this before, and because of that Lance is secretly rooting for him.

It started with one guy tapping out from all that consumption, followed by another, leaving only two remaining, the attractive silver bangs guy isn’t displaying signs of slowing down anytime soon. Who knew that watching a keg stand would be this exciting?

Eventually, the third guy tapped out. Which means he's the winner now, just as Lance hoped for.

With both arms raised, he stood victoriously in front of the cheering crowd, flashing the brightest smile. Gosh, even his smile is beautiful, radiant like the sun.

Happy for his win, Lance clapped along with the crowd and shamelessly admired his physique. Never in his life has Lance seen a sculptured body like that, his eyes continued trailing down to his hips and he's been blessed by impressive V-line hips, concealed by his trunks. Lance's tongue licked the over his lips. Is it just the weather making him thirsty or  _ this guy _ ? 

Bringing his eyes back to his perfect face again at the right moment, the guy’s gaze landed on Lance. Lance froze.

The cliche movie moment starts playing in his head, to picture himself in a scene of a romantic movie, that love at first sight moment. Something he never believed in, not until now.

But this changed everything. Clearly, he's becoming even crazy now considering the world felt like it stopped on it’s tracks.

Lance couldn’t bring himself to look away and neither did the muscular attractive guy.

And blessed his stars, he smiled back at him. Lance stopped breathing.

However, the moment was disrupted almost like a quick snap due someone came up behind the beautiful stranger, arm around his neck playfully ruffled his hair. A male who was roughly about the same height as Lance, and happened to have a mullet? Who still keeps a mullet in this present day? Somehow it allowed Lance to pull himself out away from the crowd. By pushing through the crowd until he's able to catch his breath, while feeling his heart was rapidly thumping. 

No way that should have affected Lance that much?

***

Just the first day alone, Lance completely lost track of time from all the fun he's having. This is the form of escapism he needed from the classes and assignments in college. Upon finally meeting up with his friends, he felt the relief seeing the smiles on their faces, a clear indication that they had just as much fun as he did.

He flopped on his bed once returning to his hotel room, a well-needed break was something he deserved from being under the sun. Regret filled him knowing that he forgot to put on sunscreen earlier today, the lightest burning sensation on his skin was hard to ignore.

Lance's mind drifted back to the attractive guy at the beach. How they lock eyes and had a moment? Now looking back, Lance regretted having to walk away from the crowd when he could just muster up the courage in him and say “Hi.”

Now muscular hot guy will forever exist in his memory and most likely never see him again, not in an event like this. Forever he’ll be the nameless hot guy.

The hotel bed is heavenly soft that lulled Lance into a deep sleep without realising it.

“Hey, Lance.” He hears Hunk's voice called out, shaking him gently.

He let out a whine, stretching his limbs but his eyelids feel heavy and finding himself dozing back to sleep again.

“Wow, you're really tired, huh?” he asked again.

Lance blindly reached for the pillow and hugged it close. "Let me have my sleep time." He mumbled.

"Okay, because we're thinking of going out again tonight but since you're that tired...."

Hearing that piqued his interest and his eyes were fully opened, only to discover his shock that the sun was gone, only darkness. How long did he fall asleep?

"God, it's night already?" He groaned.

"Yeah, I mean it's okay if you're not up for it." Hunk responded.

"I'm tired and not drunk." Lance scratched his hair before standing up from the bed. "There's no way I'm missing out on the fun."

The night is just as active and lively during the day, people crowding themselves mostly at the clubs, there's no stopping them from having more fun than it is.

It was expected to be crowded, but they were lucky enough to get a table upon laying their sight on it. 

"So drinks?" Allura asked.

"Absolutely!" Pidge sounded off first.

"Oh no, no alcohol. You're getting fruit drinks instead." Matt interrupted.

Lance had to stifle a laugh, he knew this would happen. 

"I'm legal to drink! You can't stop me!" She argued with him.

From the corner of his eye, Lance sees a flash of silver and a person with a muscular build, his mind immediately thought of the beautiful guy participating kegstand earlier.

But when he turned his head, eyes quickly scanned around only to lose sight of him. Lance couldn't help the sense of disappointment filled him, only to snap out of it. This has gone over his head, preoccupied with the idea that he'll stumble at him again. 

"For starters, I'm going to get ourselves some beer, how's that?" Lance suggested in an attempt of clearing the conflict between siblings. Besides, no one would oppose a glass of beer anyways. He strides away from the group before getting a response from them.

He looked around the crowd in search of the bar—surprise, surprise it's where a large mass of people happened to be gathered at a single spot. Lance huffed to himself, he asked for this trip anyways might as well suck it up.

He was so close to the bar, so much he had to push his way through the crowd. Lance waved his hands just to get the attention of the bartender, but none of them took notice of him. As seconds grew longer, so did Lance's patience. How hard is it to get them just a beer?

Not far from where he stood, Lance hears a loud whistle, "Hey, can we have a couple of drinks over here?" Someone yelled out.

Thank goodness someone decided to voice out, he looked over to the side, he saw a guy with a tied-up ponytail. But it's the guy standing next to the ponytail guy that shocked him.

He's laughing. Hand on the other guy's back. His appearance can't be mistaken because of the unusual hair colour of his.

It's the guy.

Lance turned away, what are the odds? He wished to see him again, and yet he got his wish.

Instead, he walked away from the bar. For the second time, Lance couldn't bring himself to talk to that guy.

He was frantic. But with the crowd getting in his way, unable for him to leave. Lance forced himself through that his foot got caught causing him to lose balance and fell forward. Hard.

Then, the crowd disperse, avoiding Lance completely.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked him.

"Yeah, I tripped." Lance informed, tilting his head only to discover much to his shock it's the beautiful stranger again, coming to his aid.

He's kneeling with his face close to Lance's. And he's a lot more attractive up close so much that Lance couldn't look away from those deep grey eyes.

He offered his hand out to Lance, which he gladly took, his large hand clasped around Lance's that gave him the sense of security.

Lance was able to get on his feet and the beautiful stranger was smiling at him, a radiant smile that compelled him to return the smile.

Lance couldn't help thinking if he even remembers him from this afternoon? 

"Thanks." He finally found his voice to thank him.

"No problem." He told Lance. "Aren't you about to order back there?"

So, he was watching him. "I was. But the crowd is making it impossible to just a couple of beers for me and my friends."

"Perhaps, I can help." He said. "Hey, Keith!" He yelled over to the ponytail-mullet guy. "Order more beer!"

"You don't need to do that." Lance answered back, feeling embarrassed that he took the trouble of ordering his drinks.

"It's no big deal." He brushed it off like it's no big deal. "I'm Shiro, by the way." He introduced himself.

A name, finally! No longer having to give him nicknames. "I'm Lance." He introduced himself to him.

He smiled again, "Nice to meet you, Lance."

Keith doesn't look impressed upon seeing him with Shiro, acknowledging him with a nod in contrast from Shiro. Which lead Lance to think that he doesn't like him that much.

"You were watching me earlier, didn't you? While I was playing the kegstand." Shiro asked suddenly.

So he did remember him. Lance felt the warmth in his chest. "Yeah, you're pretty good at it."

"It takes some skills and guts." He joked.

As it turns out, being with Shiro gave an advantage in getting the drinks he needed. Lance theorized it had to be his good looks and personality that earned the attention of the bartender. In just a couple of minutes, he got the beer he needed.

"Thanks for the beer." Lance gestured the bottles of beer in his hand. “You don’t need to, but thanks.”

“It’s no big deal.” Shiro waved his hand. I’m glad to help.”

“Bye.” He spoke with a wave before walking away from Shiro. Lance didn’t want to leave his company, not when they’re just getting to know each other. A bye seemed to be the right response knowing there won’t be a second chance in seeing him again.

He’s able to find his way back to the others who greeted him with a sigh of relief.

“Where were you?” Pidge asked.

“We were thinking that you got lost in the crowd.” Allura added.

“Sorry, it’s hard to get a drink here.” Lance told.

With the bottle lid popped, Lance gulped the beer down, not stopping until the bottle was left half before stopping.

His actions earned questionable looks from the others, who wouldn’t say anything about it.

This isn’t how his Spring Break would be, he’s supposed to be having fun, hell, he’s the one to suggest coming here to enjoy the sun and sea, but found himself reeling over Shiro.

In a short span, Lance downed most of the beer and proceeded with another bottle right away, due to that he started feeling tipsy, not caring about the fact that he doesn’t have the best alcohol tolerance.

He couldn’t stop himself from giggling as he laid his head on the table.

“Lance?” He hears Allura’s soft voice. “Are you okay?”

“Peachy. Having the best time ever!” Lance exclaimed, it’s the excitement he needed as well as a distraction.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He heard Matt’s voice uttered. “Hey! Keith! Shiro!”

Did he hear that right? Did Matt just call out Shiro? It could have been a different Shiro.

“What are the odds bumping into you guys here?” Matt asked again.

“Yeah, what are the odds? Hi Lance.”

Lance looked to the side, his vision was hazy but saw the image of Shiro in front of him with that radiant smile of his that naturally made Lance smile as well.

This had to be a dream.

“Shiro?”

He heard a chuckle. “Yeah, it’s me.”

Forcing himself to stay alert, realising that it’s not in his imagination. Lance sat upright quickly, though he could still feel the warmth on his cheeks.

“You two met?” Hunk questioned curiously.

“Just today, crazy how the universe and fate works.” Shiro added. 

“Shiro, Keith and I went to high school together. Of course, college made us split ways.” Matt explained.

“I see, Pidge is old enough to join the adults' group now.” Keith noted.

“Don’t start. I had to deal with Lance making fun of me.” Pidge narrowed her eyes at Lance, she’s not letting go of that.

“Join us, then. We’ve got a lot to catch up.” Matt added.

With Shiro’s presence yet again, Lance in his tipsy state was alert enough to listen to what Shiro had to say.

Lance also learned to never judge a book by it’s cover, that Shiro was smart considering he’s majoring in astrophysics. He has the brains and the brawns. Also, he likes listening to him talk.

He skipped his third bottle of beer this time, only because Lance felt like he needed to escape from the loud and bustling place. His eyes wandered out into the sea again, decorated with lantern lights. Oh, he wants to be out there.

“You want to go out for a walk?” Shiro asked suddenly.

Lance couldn’t hide the surprise in his face, he knew. “Yes, just for a while.”

Shiro stood up from his seat, “We’ll be back.” He informed the others.

Together they walked towards the beach. The cool breeze blew against his face, the familiar salty sea filled his nose. This is the comfort he needs.

“You like the beach?” Shiro queried.

Lance nodded, “Very much, which is why I decided to come to Spring Break. It’s not all about the partying.”

“I agree. College students like us needed to escape.”

His response prompted a smile on Lance’s face, knowing that they shared the same thinking.

“Speaking of college. You don’t strike me as a guy who studies astrophysics.” Lance expressed.

Shiro raised a brow, “What makes you think that?”

“I figured you’ll be those frat guys that’s all about partying and not caring about studying in college.”

A bark of laughter escaped from Shiro’s lips, so much that it got Lance feeling embarrassed. “That’s your first impression of me?”

“Look at you!” He gestured at Shiro’s physique. “You’re hot like most guys.” The words slipped out of his mouth before he could even stop himself.

“So, you think I’m hot?”

Heat flushed across his cheeks, “I couldn’t compare myself to you.”

“Well, I’m flattered. Thank you.”

His tipsiness got ahead of him again, Lance couldn’t control himself as he broke out in a series of giggles. Good thing, they’re both sitting down on the soft sand.

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked, smiling down at him.

“I think I’m drunk.”

“After just a few bottles?”

“Okay, I admit. I’m not the best drinker. Not fun, I know.”

“On the contrary, you’re actually pretty fun.”

Lance’s head dropped on Shiro’s shoulder, looking up at him. The sight of him surrounded by the starry sky. He looked over at him, his eyes sparkled like the stars as well.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

He didn’t know what to say. Similarly, Lance was afraid the words that come out of his mouth will likely ruin everything and he doesn’t want that.

“It’s like you’re glowing with the stars.” Lance expressed instead.

“Really?” Shiro asked back.

His gaze drifted down to his lips, he wondered if Shiro’s lips felt good against his. 

Lance licked his lips. One way to find out.

Tilting his head a little higher, he brought his face closer to Shiro’s. Their lips were just inches away from each other.

Once again, he looked into Shiro’s eyes. Waiting.

He leaned into Lance, their lips brushing. That lightest touch alone fuelled the desire to press his lips fully against Shiro, kissing him deeply with his arms thrown over his shoulders.

Shiro didn’t pull away from Lance, instead returned the kiss. 

And boy, he does know how to kiss someone.

In a matter of seconds, their kiss deepened and very heated. Shiro’s tongue nudging Lance’s lips apart, he didn’t need to be told twice.

This time, he couldn’t hold back a moan. Every nerve in his body was on fire, never in his life he’s been kissed like this. Lance felt like the luckiest person ever, just tonight.

His body craved more, leaning closer into Shiro. Clearly drawn to each other, swept up in the moment so much they both fell into the sand. A laugh escaped them, Shiro hovering over Lance, supporting his weight with his elbows.

With his face up close, smiling down on him, at that moment Lance felt like he scored a jackpot.

“I totally knew it, you're checking me out back there at the beach.” Shiro brought up.

“I can’t help it. You’re the whole package, and I’m not usually this honest.” Lance answered with a shrug.

Shiro laughed softly, “You’re really something, Lance.”

His heart blossomed, “Kiss me again.”

He brought his lips down, the end of the conversation.

* * *

The next time Lance opened his eyes, he found himself on the bed of his hotel room, with a surprise in his head—hangover. Curse his low tolerance genes.

Lance attempted to sit up but it only made it worse, feeling like there’s a ton of weight in his brain. No nausea rising in his bile, so far, so good.

He hears the sea and the sound of birds outside, which led him to wonder about last night’s event.

Lance rubbed his face with his hand, his fingers touching his lips that made him pause.

In the back of his mind, Lance remembered the warmth of a pair of lips and that smile.

Lance let out a soft gasp, they kissed on the beach. They kissed passionately.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” Hunk approached him with a glass of water which Lance took silently.

Gulping down the water, Lance turned to him. “What happened last night?”

“You’re pretty wasted last night, Shiro mentioned that you passed out on the beach and carried you back to the hotel.” He explained.

He slapped his hand against his face, groaning. “Oh no.”

“Oh yes. But Shiro seemed pretty cool about it though.”

He embarrassed himself by passing out drunk, there’s nothing cool about that. “How am I going to face him now?” Lance complained.

“It’s Spring Break. I’m sure he understands, not the end of the world.”

Lance wishes he could just tell Hunk that’s not the case at all. That he just made a fool out of a guy he genuinely likes.

Dropping his arm on his lap, Lance sees a black smudge on his skin. Turning it over, it’s a bunch of numbers written on him with a message,  _ Call me. - Shiro. _

Shiro gave his number! Lance held his arm close to his chest and couldn’t stop himself from grinning.

“Best Spring Break ever.” He whispered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading my first fic of 2020 and after long months, it feels like I'm losing my touch uploading fics on AO3. I've been struggling with writing lately, maybe a little burnout. But it feels good sharing my fics again.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter : @IAmGeibi


End file.
